Life by the Bottle
by XxXChoshuXxX
Summary: What whould you do if you had a gorgous demon in your house and couldn't remember any of last night? I think Kouga took it all very well... Sesshomaru/Kouga male/male. ON HIATUS, cause I'm lazy :
1. vodka

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I f I did they would all be going at it like rabbits. ;)**

**Warnings: Alcohol use, swearing, m/m (yaoi)**

**Life by the Bottle**

Kouga woke up drowsy and disoriented, his nose twitching with a familiar scent. He got up clad in only his loin cloth and looked about his small village hut. He saw dozens of sake bottles littering the floor, far too many bottles for one man to drink.

"Ouch, my head hurts." Kouga moaned. They clicked together on the ground, while he stumbled around the room to the main area. He then saw something that made him want to drop dead in a faint. But real men don't faint, right?

In his home was Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands and Inuyasha's brother! Kouga stood were he was, rooted to the floor.

"Well, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come in?" Sesshomaru quipped. Kouga just growled in reply. Sesshomaru got up and walked towards the other man.

"By the way, thanks for the other night," Sesshomaru trailed off when he saw Kouga's confused look. "Hm. By the amount you drank I'd say you can't remember anything." Sesshomaru smirked and turned towards the door set on leaving. But he came back as if he had forgotten something. He turned to Kouga and leaned down to capture his mouth in a kiss.

Seeing that the other's mouth was slack in surprise Sesshomaru took advantage of that and deepened the kiss. When he stepped away for a breath Kouga gaped like a fish at what had just happened. Sesshomaru seeing the effect he had just had on the other man left the hut with a satisfied face. A few minutes after the long haired man had left Kouga finally forced the scream from his throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DO!?"

**A/N: Wee! First fan fiction ever. Tell me if I should write anymore to this, 'cause if not them I'm done.**() R&R()


	2. Whiskey

AN: My plot bunny for this story died

**AN: My plot bunny for this story died. But was resurrected, so now it is a zombie plot bunny!**

**Disclaimer: **Same as last chapter.

**Warnings**:

(-) --STORY--(-)

I strolled out of the small home that the wolf demon had 'borrowed' cough stole cough for the time being. While chuckling to myself for messing with Kouga's admittedly empty mind I continued walking until I heard an indistinguishable howl from where I had just been coming. I couldn't contain the smirk from creeping upon my face. Unfortunately Rin and Jakon come around the bend in front of me before I could clear my face.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jakon won't let me play with Ahun! He's being so mean."

"Now, milord Rin is just being silly. I will of course... My lord did something happen to put you in a good mood?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! You do look happy. Did we do anything to make you happy? Did we, did we?" Rin began to hop around excitedly and start tugging on my robe. My small adopted daughter smiled with the thought of pleasing me in any way. I humored her with a small smile.

"Yay, we did Master Jakon, we must have! Lord Sesshomaru wasn't happy yesterday and now he is." While the two of them were arguing over who made me more pleased they began to trail behind me while I stalked along the small trail towards our temporary camp. I sighed and thought about my loss of decorum around the wolf man, no boy, while I was patrolling the perimeter of our camp.

:::FLASHBACK:::

The sound of drunken stumbling was distinct in the still air, smelling of moss and rotting leaf debris. Crashing about and disturbing much needed silence from my companions' indecently loud yammering. They had given me a migraine and it was making me irritable towards Rin. The thrashing was getting louder, telling me that whoever was stumbling about was closer then I had assumed.

The thrasher, as I had termed him, came out from the under bush from the wrong direction. He came up behind me and slumped upon my person.

"You look like a girl." He slurred "Kagome is a girl, but she's mean. She told me I wasn't able to see her era. But Inuyasha can go." While he said this his eyebrows furrowed together cutely… Wait, did I just call the obviously drunk wolf demon cute? Outwardly I shrugged, it's not as though I'll ever see him again. I hauled his passed out ass to a cottage he gave me mumbled directions to.


End file.
